Impactor
Profile "Wreck and Rule!" A gruff, no nonsense veteran of many campaigns, Impactor has seen it all and lived to tell about it. An inspirational leader, won't ask those under him to take on any mission he wouldn't be willing to take himself. Approaches every mission willing to do whatever it takes to get the job done. The end always justifies the means. In drill tank mode, diamond tipped drills are capable of making short work of most alloys. In robot mode is armed with both a high intensity laser pistol and a harpoon that can be used as either a grappling hook or to just get up close and personal with any Decepticons he's fighting. Notes *Strong handshake *King of the Wreckers *Sometimes falls into a blinding rage and that's when really terrible murder things happen *Voiced by Sgt. Slaughter *Doesn't have friends *Will kill you *Drilltank Logs 2028 * Escape from P-19170167 - A forgotten Autobot prison camp located on a backwater hellhole of a planet was rediscovered when the Decepticon inmates got loose and threatened to kill their Autobot guards, prompting both sides to rescue their various factionmates. This TP served to introduce Impactor, Quickswitch, Nightbeat, Snapdragon, Dreadwind, and Darkwing. 2029 * Devastator in New York - Devastator wreaks havoc in Queens, the Autobots arrive and defeat him... ...in a rather odd way. * Impactor Vs, Snarl (Glad) - Gladitorial combat for the 2029 Olympics * Javelin Toss 2029 - Javelin Toss for the 2029 Olympics * Sharpshooting 2029 - Sharpshooting for the 2029 Olympics 2030 * Shady dealing on Monacus - Shady dealings with Shady people in Shady places... ...ENTER THE WRECKERS! * THE TERRIBLE SECRET OF PLANET OMEGA! - Planet Omega has a dangerous secret! Will the Autobots figure it out in time to save a new ally? * Drill Tank Madness - FOUR DRILL TANKS IN ONE PLACE AT ONE TIME? The world explodes from the sheer AWESOMENESS! * House of Blues Lounging - 6 Autobots, 2 Decepticons, and 1 Junkion. What's the worst that can happen? * Mirror Raid - Galvatron comes for a mirror, leaves with a headache and a humie! * Omega. Reigns. Supreme. - What happens when Omega Supreme wakes up, only to find that Ramjet has eaten all the porridge? * Limestoned - Come for the Lime, leave stoned? Not really. * Mexican Dig-Dug - Decepticons decide to suprise attack an Autobot supply tunnel! * Sudden Impact - The Wreckers lead a raid on the IMF warehouse, can the Decepticons stop them? * Watch Out, Here Comes T-Wrecks! - A joint Wrecker/Dinobot party. Surely, nothing can go wrong? * Grimlock's Apology (or lack thereof) - A brief discussion between the Wrecker and Dinobot leaders. * Impactor gets WRECKED! - The Wrecker is caught out in the middle of nowhere with bad reception, the Decepticons strike! * I Went to the Junk Planet, and All I Got Was This Lousy T-Shirt - An Autobot salvage mission takes a sour turn. * Autobot Spelunking - Preparations for the new base is under way, an amazing discovery is made! *The Zarbadon Generator - * Of Buildings and Buttresses - The Wreckers get a scrap metal shipment, discuss plans. * Damnit Jim, I'm a Scientist ... Not a Crosshairs! - Impactor searches for Crosshairs, has to settle for Crosscheck. * Wreck the Wrecker - Impactor is caught alone again, but this time he sends the Seekers packing! Well, sort of. * Handrails? We Don't Need No Stinkin' Handrails! - Impactor and Grapple debate on platform construction, everyone else actually does some work. * Some Needed Elevation - Impactor and crew install an elevator, confusion ensues. * Construction, Not Constructicon - A Dinobot is fooled into helping build Debris, does he get payback? * Swoop Builds ... Something - Before partaking in glorious enerhol, Swoop must complete work in Debris! *The Search Continues - The Autobots sniff around the Dyson Ring, looking for clues to their comrades whereabouts. * Right On Track - Laying the final railing tracks from Debris to Iahex, the Autobots celebrate with drinks afterwards! 2031 * Dude Looks Like a Lady - Drinking in Six Lasers, everyone gets arrested and Windshear is mistaken for a girl. * For Whom the Gavel Falls - Judgement befalls the intoxicated individuals. * A Bridge Too Far - Scorpion vs T-Rex, Warden vs Inmate!! * A Tale of Two Heads - Impactor knocks Blueshift's head off, he deploys an inflated replacement. Seriously. * Tunnel Rats! - Galvatron proceeds with pest extermination, Impactor's on the chopping block! * Shaking Out The Dust Bunnies - Omega Supreme's cleaning request. * Making Headway - * Clearing the Cobwebs - * Tunnels Designed To Torture Nightbeat - * Give Those Fine Chaps a Hand - * So Hard to Keep Good Slaves Nowadays - Impactor and crew liberate some slaves, none of whom speak english. * Drinking on the Moon - Remiss of a proper drinking partner, Impactor takes Jayson and Alix out to a bar ... in SPACE!! * Autobot Command Free For All (Plus Broadside) - The bosses of bosses get together and argue strategy. * Wrecker Showdown - Teacher versus Student, in an uncut and unbelievable showdown of WRECKER proportions!! * Wrecker Reunion - Back on the side of angels, Impactor has a mission and a plan for the Wreckers. * Get Jacked - Intercepting a call from dispatch, the Wrecker looks into some disturbing vehicle related thefts in Las Vegas. * Lesson from the Bottom of a Bottle - Kup hosts a training session, in a bar. No, seriously. * 2031 Olympics - Gladiatorial - Kup versus Impactor - * 2031 Olympics - Team Combat - Dirge & Fleet versus Impactor & Springer - * 2031 Olympics - Bar Room Brawl - * 2031 Olympics - Ig-Yak Rodeo - * Blurr and the Polar Bear - * 2031 Olympics -Team - Fusillade & Catechism vs Impactor & Whirl - * Custom Cars - * Living Up To The Name - * Doomsday - Players Formerly Ion Tzil'macht ,Redshift, GilleyZ, and Dinobut. Category:Wrecker